x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Natalia Hall
\\ Name: Natalia Hall Mutant Name: Stone Gender: Female Age: 18 Power/Abilities: Petrification History: Natalia was born in a small town in Louisiana. She was considered by most a popular girl. She soon joined many sports and clubs in her school. Natalia's absolute favorite sport she played was track; hands down. Her powers became apparent when she turned 9. When she was alone in her room, a large grotesque bug was crawling on the bed in front of her. Her initial reaction was to yell, jump from the bed, and point at the thing. Once she drew her hand out to point at the bug, it was immediately turned to stone. Amazed at her own actions, she picked up the stone figure of the bug and examined it carefully. She began experimenting with her powers with random everyday objects she had in her room. Pencils, a music box her mother got her from a thrift store that didn't even work, and many other objects that weren't very useful to her. Natalia's powers began to flourish at the age of 13. While on a family vacation to their cabin in the deep woods, her parents left her little sister and her alone. They were both messing around and having fun being pretty careless. Her sister and her climbed to the top of the cabin roof watching the clouds go by. Suddenly, Natalia started to slip off the roof. Her sister was still climbing through the window, so there was no way she could have helped even if she could. In the background, she could hear her sister screaming for her. Natalia, scared and worried for her life as she was almost off the rooftop, she grabbed onto a loose tree branch that had fallen on the roof hoping she wouldn't fall from the roof. Once she touched the thick branch, it turned to stone and meshed into the roof of the cabin. It held her in place and she didn't fall to her death. This part of her power was the hardest to control. When she touched something, it randomly turned into stone. It had taken her a long while to accomplish and control this power. A couple months after she turned 15, another mutant came to her and told her about a school for people like her. Her parents didn't think it was right to hand her over to a complete stranger to a school that probably didn't even exist. Natalia convinced her parents that everything would be okay and she would be perfectly fine. Personality: Natalia has a very determined and stubborn personality. She will always hold her own and stay strong to what she believes in. She can definitely be pretty annoying at times with her stubbornness, but she will always protect the ones that she loves. Weakness: Tight spaces and being restrained are some of her weaknesses. When Natalia is held back, her powers seem to decrease and lessen. She also cracks under immense pressure and can't preform her duties well.